


Mickey Returns

by EternalShipper



Series: Broken Blue Eyes [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Mickey returns to the southside and he's not the same...
Relationships: Veronica Fisher & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Broken Blue Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Mickey Returns

Things had of course not gone according to plan. When Augustine realized killing Nicolai straight away would mean losing his most powerful magic user, the only one he had met capable of using certain, forbidden, types of magic, he had changed the plan and imprisoned Nicolai instead. The alternative plan did not please Mickey at all. The hope of escape had been just that, a beautiful dream. 

Augustine was not as stifling a Master. Mickey was allowed to come and go as he pleased, to do what he wanted, to live where he wanted as long as the magic kept flowing. 

That afternoon, Mickey had decided to go back home. He’d need to find a place, but at least after all the crap he’d put up during his nights, he’d be able to go somewhere where he could simply be and relax without eyes following him everywhere. 

Mickey sits at the counter of the Alibi, for the first time in 7 years, sipping his whiskey, when trouble walks in. So far no one has recognized him. He had not changed of his work attire yet: faded black jeans, dark shirt, and leather jacket. His hair was styled spiky and to the side, his eyes lined by black and golden kohl. He was trying to relax, having his drink as he perused apartments in the paper, smoking his first joint in 7 years. 

Trouble in this case translates to a guy that used to in Terry’s crew back in the day. Maybe he still is. Mickey doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. When he arrived Kev had been behind the counter but had been replaced by Vee an hour ago, who had their daughters with her. She serves the man with a tight smile and tries to ignore his racist, misogynistic language as much as possible. As he keeps drinking, it just gets worse. He’s annoying the fuck out of Mickey and when he turns his slurs to the kids, he allows his temper to snap.

Mickey downs his whiskey in one go and slams the guy’s face into the counter with one hand, holding his cigar with the other and taking a pass before even speaking. 

“Apologize.” He says calmly. The other man simply struggles and sends slurs his way, but after spending the last 7 years with Nicolai, he doesn’t even blink. “I said to apologize. I was not asking for your fucking opinion on the matter.”

“Mickey?” Vee squints at him. “Is that you?”

Mickey turns to face her, still holding the nazi-wanna-be down, and smiles. “Wassup Vee? Still putting up with the racist trash, I see…” His cigar is almost over and he puts it out on the other guy’s neck, who promptly apologizes and being let up runs out the door. 

“You know he’ll be gunning for you now, right? And he’ll probably bring friends?”

Mickey smiles like a shark “I’ll look forward to it. Can you direct me towards any halfway houses around here?”

“As in for lycanthropes? Were you bit by a werewolf or something?”

“Or Something…”

“Sheila runs a small one. It can get kinda cramped, but it’s clean and there’s food.”

“Crazy Sheila?” He shrugs and turns to leave.

“Hey, Mick?!” He turns around as he reaches the door. “Thank you.” 


End file.
